Dirty Little Secret
by Artama
Summary: Sara's got a secret...and someone finds out. Rating to be safe.


Title: Dirty Little Secret

Summary: Sara's got a secret...and someone finds out. Rating to be safe.

Rating: T to be safe.

Warnings: Mentions of sexual situations; language; descriptions of movies with slightly -mature- content. Don't like, don't read.

Pairing: N/S

A/N: Grr. Writer's block seems to be synonomous with fanfiction when I'm writing long stories. So Ready, Aim, Fire is on hiatus for now until I can get some inspiration back into the story. Anyway as to this- real-life inspiration translated to CSI ) Oh, and the team split doesn't exist in this.

_Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Zuicker, I don't write the script(though I wish I could add some stuff!), I don't even have the DVDs yet. I'm just messing with the characters._

**Dirty Little Secret**

After a long shift, one thing Sara Sidle liked to do was just go home and watch a movie. Her coworkers generally thought of her as a workaholic, and that was true: Before now, she could have counted on one hand the time she'd been to a Blockbuster in Vegas, outside of cases. But she'd branched out a bit. Right now she was in a Monty Python phase, and up to now, the local video store had never had The Meaning Of Life in stock. She'd seen the three other movies, most Fawlty Towers episodes, you name it. And finally she could watch The Meaning Of Life. One of her college roommates had told her about it, saying it was definetely perverted but generally hilarious. Even back then, work had been her life and she hadn't taken much notice.

"Hey, Sara!" A male voice cut through her thoughts and she whirled around, instinctively keeping the movie behind her back. She immediatly recognised her Texan coworker and wondered briefly why he was here.

"Hey, Nick," she replied in what she hoped was a normal voice. She knew there was nothing wrong with her renting a movie, but she figured that one, a movie rated R was probably not the best thing to be seen with by a colleague, and two, a movie rated R was probably not the best thing to be seen with by Nick.

"Whatcha doing in a movie store, Sar? What happened to your forensics journals?" he teased her, a grin on his face at catching her outside of work. Sara just shrugged.

"Tonight's not really a forensics journal kinda night. Even I get bored of work sometimes."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that," he replied. "You've always been kind of..." he broke off, searching for a word, and Sara interrupted.

"Obsessed?" She said with a grin.

"More along the lines of driven, I was thinking," Nick shot back.

"And we all know that everyone thinks I'm obsessed, so either word works," Sara finished.

"So, anyway," Nick said, changing the subject, "D'you know what movie you're getting, or are you just looking?"

"Just looking," Sara answered with a tiny shrug. "Do you know what you're getting?" He nodded.

"Yup. An old friend of mine suggested it the other day, said it was a hilarious movie, and I have vague memories of it from college," He explained. "It should be right about..." he pointed behind Sara, "there, if you'd be so kind as to take a step to the side?" She rolled her eyes and moved away, the movie still hidden. She watched as Nick flipped through...'_The Monty Python section? Wow, this night is just plain weird..._" A few seconds later, he straightened and turned back to her.

"Not there," he said in a disappointed voice. "I remember it WAS hilarious but only cause Jake mentioning brought it back." Sara tried to hide her smile. She knew for a fact that the only movie not there was the one she had, obviously because she had it.

"Which one was it?" She asked innocently.

"Monty Python's The Meaning Of Life. I don't think you'd have heard of it-"

"Because I'm me, right?" Sara said, finally letting her grin out and bringing the movie out from behind her back. She started to laugh at the look on Nick's face- a mix of a little shock, a lot of amusement, and a bit of admiration.

"Well, you just never struck me as a Python girl, you're so serious all the time," he retorted.

"My latest obsession. They're good to unwind to," she explained.

"That they are... So, since we both want to see it, how's about you come over, I'll grab us some snacks, and we watch it together?" Nick suggested. Sara grinned that cute gap-tooth grin of hers- wait, cute? '_Snap out of it, Stokes..._'

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just don't tell anyone, something tells me Greg would have a field day with the information that I watch these on a regular basis."

"If he even knew what they were. Do you know any sane mother that would let, oh, let me think, a five or so year old kid watch them?"

"Depends. This one, not from the sound of it; the skits, probably not; Holy Grail, probably most of it as long as you could think of quick, not-so-descriptive answers for questions the Castle Anthrax sequence inspired; and Life of Brian, no."

"Exactly."

"But, on the other hand, this is Greg. He must have inherited his craziness from someone." Nick laughed and shook his head.

"We're all crazy to some degree. You should've heard my best friend when I said I wanted to be a criminalist..." Now it was Sara's turn to laugh.

"I can only imagine. Anyway I'm gonna go pay for this, we going to your place?" Suddenly Nick felt a little nervous about the prospect of having Sara in his house, just the two of them, but he wasn't about to back down.

"Yup. You remember the way, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Then I'll meet you there, I'll get some snack stuff on the way, spare key's on a hook under the third step from the bottom of the back steps if you get there before me." She sent him a thumbs-up as she headed to the cash and he headed back out to his car.

--------

**A/N: Right, this is probably going to end up a grand total of three chapters, which will probably be posted over the next week. If it's more, so be it, but I don't want it dragging on due to the horrific reality that is writer's block and which I generally get more than three chapters into a fic. ANYWAY...Reviews appreciated D**


End file.
